Last Resort
by Angel Selenity
Summary: What has happened..Inuyasha is wounded and more depressed then ever. Has he finally been pushed over the edge?


A/N: OMG I actually madea story.. well it's a music like story.. yeah well anyways enjoy and if there is another fanfic like this I'm completely sorry and didn't know. I just like Papa Roach and Inuyasha and I LOVE this song!!!!!! Plus I'm in a depressed mood.. it all works out dandy now don't it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Last Resort' lyrics or Inuyasha.. I ain't that smart!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Resort  
  
Rated:R  
  
Why it is: Has cursing and suicidal themes  
  
Type of Fic: Song/Story  
  
Date: 12/06/03  
  
By: Angel Selenity [Sandra P.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The lightning crashed as the thunder rolled and all became dark. In reality and in his mind. Blood covered him from head to toe as he walked through the deserted forest. The smell of death was all around. He didn't care, he had nothing to care for.  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly in more of a truge as the transformed Tetsusaiga dragged behind him. Another flash of lightning..  
  
*x*x*x*  
  
Cut my life into pieces   
  
this is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing   
  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding   
  
this is my last resort   
  
cut my life into pieces   
  
I've reached my last resort  
  
*x*x*x*  
  
  
  
Inuyasha fell to his knees and Tetsusaiga dropped transforming back. The rumble of thunder filled his ears again and as if it were a que, lightning hit again and rain started pouring from the heavens above. He turned his head towards the deathly colored sky, his golden orbs of anger...glaring..  
  
*x*x*x*  
  
Suffication, no breathing   
  
dont give a fuck if i cut my arm bleeding   
  
do you even care if i die bleeding   
  
Would it be wrong, would it be right   
  
If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
  
*x*x*x*  
  
He let out a loudful scream of anger as his claws extended. In one swipe he took out a dozen of trees. The images..oh the images. It was awful and he could do nothing to stop it. His friends, the villagers..and Kagome. Her blood was now being washed away from his clothes. Them..they did this. They caused him this, again he felt the anger because of them. He ran through thoughts of his own death by his own hands finding a comfort in them...  
  
*x*x*x*  
  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide   
  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind   
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine   
  
losing my sight losing my mind   
  
wish somebody would tell me im fine   
  
I never realized I was spread too thin   
  
Till it was too late and I was empty within   
  
*x*x*x*  
  
The battle was long as it played again in his minds eye. Naraku and Kikyo had ambushed him and the other's in the village. They left no one, nothing. Kayede, the villagers, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and..Kagome, all gone, dead. The only other person he chose to love died at the cold hands of his last, Kikyo. Everything has went wrong..ever since his birth..  
  
*x*x*x*  
  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin   
  
Downward spiral, where do I begin   
  
It all started when I lost my mother   
  
No love for myself and no love for another   
  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level   
  
Finding nothing but questions and devils   
  
*x*x*x*  
  
It would be over soon. He had nothing left. He was nothing. The only other person who would accept him was his mother. His human mother which was now dead. He didn't even have his brother to go to, for his brother had a strong hate for him. A death wish towards Inuyasha. Now he had no love. After searching and searching he found it. Yet the cold cruel world snatched it away from him..so he ran..ran with tears...  
  
*x*x*x*  
  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind   
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine   
  
losing my sight, losing my mind   
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine   
  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine   
  
I'm running and I'm crying   
  
I'm crying,I'm crying,I'm crying.I'm crying   
  
I can't go on living this way  
  
*x*x*x*  
  
Depression and supressed anger exploded from him. Tetsusaiga was no longer by his side and he felt his demon rip from inside of him. His eyes turned red, growls echoing and piercing the night.Lightning flashed again and darkness consumed him again. His claws and fangs lengthened. He slashed at anything and everyhting not caring where he was going, but unaware to him at the moment he was being watched..  
  
*x*x*x*  
  
Cut my life into pieces   
  
this is my last resort suffication, no breathing,   
  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding   
  
Would it be wrong, would it be right   
  
If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might   
  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide   
  
*x*x*x*  
  
Sesshoumaru, his older half brother, stood in the distance wacthing his death rampage. Catching his scent, Inuyasha swirled around and charged for him his claws extended he swiped. Memories disappearing, life vanishing, ground crumbling and surroundings fadeing. All except his target, Sesshoumaru...  
  
*x*x*x*  
  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind   
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine   
  
losing my sight losing my mind   
  
wish somebody would tell me im fine   
  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
  
*x*x*x*  
  
The battle between the sibilings raged on as did the storm. The shedding of blood became more as the abttle raged on even into a nearby village. The innocents being destroied because of the twos nonsense of a fight. It was as if Inuyasha was asking to be killed..for her was but he was fighting it... he was being swallowed by depression...  
  
*x*x*x*  
  
I'm running and I'm crying   
  
i cant go on living this way  
  
*x*x*x*  
  
Why? Why was the only thing running through Sesshoumaru's mind at the time. Inuyasha's blood covered him and his claws as his poison dripped, disolving the ground beneath them. Everything.. gone...the smell of blood filled his nostrils. Death everywhere. The jewel taken by Naraku and Kikyo the world would surely parish. Inuyasha growled and felt as if his soul was being shredded inside of him..  
  
*x*x*x*  
  
cant go on, living this way   
  
*x*x*x*  
  
A slash and hit. The blood sprays as he hits teh ground and stumbles back to his feet. He growled in anger and charged again. Blinded by rage...   
  
*x*x*x*  
  
nothings all..  
  
*x*x*x*  
  
A strike. Hit. Fall. Attack again. And he strikes with a counter...  
  
...Inuyasha fell to the ground..as the image of his brother faded and darkness consumed him..lead by fear..he heard as Tetsusaiga was thrown to his side...a little to late...  
  
*x*x*x*  
  
RIGHT!  
  
*x*x*x*  
  
END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selene: Sad and deathly..ain't it!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!? Damn you wench! Am I dead or not!! How could you!!!  
  
Selene: Dead ,pup, dead...I was deoressed.. so I had you die in my place.  
  
Inuyasha: I thought you loved me. ;.;  
  
Selene: I do...  
  
R&R!!!! 


End file.
